


Our First Christmas Together

by SonjaJade



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei doesn't know what he's supposed to do on Christmas, but he is more certain about Nagisa than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas Together

**Title:** Our First Christmas Together  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Free!  
**Characters/Pairings:** Nagisa/Rei  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Kyoto Animation (doesn't have a manga)  
**Summary/Teaser:** Rei doesn't know what he's supposed to do on Christmas, but he is more certain about Nagisa than ever.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 299  
  
  


Rei's parents were out for a Christmas vacation, and his older brother was spending the evening with some friends cramming. That left Rei with Nagisa… in his bedroom… _alone…_  
  
“Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully. “We should go down to the square and see the big tree! I bet it's really beautiful!”  
  
Rei was so nervous he could hardly speak. It didn’t make sense to him- they'd spent plenty of time alone before, but this was _Christmas._ “Y-yeah, I guess we could.” He watched as the smaller blond boy twirled around the room excitedly.  
  
“Or we could do karaoke! Or maybe go to a barbeque place!” He raced over to where Rei sat. “Aren't you excited, Rei-chan?”  
  
He swallowed nervously. “Of course I am!”  
  
Nagisa suddenly sat down in front of him. “Is this your first time having someone to celebrate Christmas with?”  
  
Rei could feel the heat in his cheeks immediately. “Well… I've never had anyone worth spending the evening with, so...”  
  
“It's easy, not like learning to swim, I promise! We just spend time together! Doing whatever we want!” He tapped his chin in thought. “Though it's traditional to have a piece of strawberry shortcake together, it doesn't have to be that. Any dessert will be fine, so long as I get to eat it with you.”  
  
He went on and on about things most couples did for Christmas, talking about the different things there were to do around town, but when Rei leaned in and silenced his endless prattling with a kiss, Nagisa seemed to settle on how they should spend the evening.  
  
“Let's stay in and watch a silly movie. We can snuggle up under a blanket and eat popcorn and share more kisses.”  
  
Rei smiled. “I'd like that, Nagisa-kun.”  
  
So they did, and it was _beautiful._


End file.
